


Where You'll Find Us? (I'm Not Sure, I Hope It'll be Hella Hilarious Though.)

by YasssGaga33 (orphan_account)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Aaron is sorta poor a, Aaron thinks she wants to just be friends, Arryn is a super dancer babu, Babs and Aaron, Barbara is a flirt, Basically, Cue Chris and Kerry on lame comic relife, F/M, Fluff, Gavin is and Exchange student, Gus Burnie and Ashely are all Teachers, High School, I hope this'll be good, M/M, Mavin, Michael has anger issues, Miles and Arryn, Miles is afraid of rejection, Multi, Ray has social anxiety, Raywood, Ryan is kinda a stalker, That's right kids A High school AU, cati and griffon are the artsy, cute high school crap, multi chapter fic, richer barb, yay!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4037893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/YasssGaga33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin's a foreign exchange student from England.<br/>Michael's the school wide known "Rage Quit".<br/>Ryan's well.... Creepy.<br/>Ray doesn't enjoy outside. Or people.  <br/>Jack's facial hair is magic apparently.<br/>Geoff hated his last name, Fink.<br/>Barbara flirts with everyone.<br/>Aaron can't deal with her sometimes.<br/>Miles wants to die with everything he says.<br/>Arryn just wants to dance.<br/>Kerry and Chris have seen and read every Lord of the Rings.<br/>Cati and Meg are teen moms, sort of.<br/>Lindsay just wants her video games.<br/>Burnie, Ashley, and Gus want their students to learn rather than get caught up in drama.<br/>This'll be a fun one, right? <br/>God help them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. High School, not too bad. Wait. Never mind, it sucks.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this'll be my first fic I plan on going for a while. I'll attempt to update every day, definitely every week. Ok thanks! Enjoy!

   _Brrrrrring Brrrrrrring_

 

"Oh, class dismissed. Get to lunch." Mr. Sorola ordered. A small, collective cheer resonated in the slowly emptying room. A certain British exchange student straggled his gangly legs from under his desk, and stretched as he stood up. 

  "Free, watch where your fucking noodle arms flail." A voice grumbled from behind him. Gavin turned around to see a slightly shorter Jersey boy leaning a hip against a desk, arms crossed and a glare plastered on his face. Gavin pulled his arms down and grabbed his backpack from under the desk. 

  "Sorry, Micool-" Gavin started before Michael cut him off.

  "My name is Michael, NOT  _Micool_. Jesus get it right." He looked away and spun on his heel to go around Gavin. Gavin just shrugged and slung his backpack onto his shoulder.

  "See you around, my little Micool." The brit teased. Michael felt his face heat up and he scoffed. Gavin smiled and began to head to the door. 

  "Hey, Gav!" Lindsay greeted, red hair bouncing. "Did you get that new achievement in Worms?" She asked while walking with him side by side. 

  "Nah, I've told you that game's total rubbish." Gavin complained. "What about you?"

   "My lame-ass parents took away my games for a month." She pouted, rolling her eyes at the memory. Gavin squawked and stomped a foot.

  "Wot? Why'd they do  _that_?" He inquired when they reached their skinny lockers, which were side by side. Lindsay shrugged.

  "Fucking grades, and because I said, 'Bitches 'aint shit." In front of my grandma." They laughed. She took a relaxed breath in. "So how're things with you and Rage Quit?" She teased.

  "Oi, we agreed not to talk about that." Gavin stuttered. He slammed his locker, drowning out Lindsay's laughter. He blushed and stormed out to the football field to eat lunch with Ray, Ryan, Jack, and Geoff. Sometimes Michael would invite Gavin to come to the weight training room where he'd punch a punching bag and talk with Gavin.

  

* * *

 

 

   Ryan and Ray were alone, under the bleachers. Ryan's knee was between Ray's legs, and his hands were on either side of his face, holding him in the kiss that flooded both of their minds with lust. Ryan kissed the corner of Ray's mouth and trailed more kisses down his chin to his neck.

  "C-Collarbone." Ray moaned out. He pointed weakly to the place he could hide the marks, so he could avoid any questions from anyone. Ryan sighed, but moved his mouth to Ray's collarbone. He placed his mouth there gently, sucking at the sensitive skin.

  "Well, well, well, look what we have here." Geoff had both tattooed arms above his head, resting on the row of bleachers that was over him. Ryan pulled away and Ray sat up quickly, adjusting his glasses. "Don't let me stop you." Geoff laughed, leaning back. Jack stood behind him, sporting orange stubble on his chin.

  Ryan glared at him with a, are-you-serious, look. "Well, you did. Congratulations." Ryan mumbled and crawled out from under the metal seating. Ray followed obediently.

  Ray had only opened up to Ryan after he'd pretty much stalked Ray, getting information out little at a time. "So is that what your lunch was?" Geoff, giggled. Jack punched his arm that had a fresh new piece of ink on it. "Ow, what? I think its cute as dicks!" He tried.

  "You know what you did." Jack scolded. "Geoff Fi-" He smirked before Geoff clapped a hand over his mouth. Geoff giggled nervously.

  "No No No. Find out what that project is? Sure thing!" Geoff covered up quickly. Ray and Ryan stared on, confused at the exchange. 

   "You guys are weird." Ray commented taking his lunch out and settling on the ground.

 

 

* * *

 

   Miles peeked his head into the almost empty auditorium to see a girl on the stage. A girl with raven black hair and who just so happened to move on her feet like the floor was air. Arryn Zech, to be specific.

  She wore black leggings and a dark purple tank top. She didn't have shoes on and was bending back slowly with one foot out on front of her, toe pointed. 

  The Adventure Club Remix of Crave You was playing on a volume so it could only be heard if you were inside the large room. She moved slowly, but gracefully until the beat dropped, she did a cartwheel and moved quicker. Miles stared on in awe and slipped into the room.

  Then the heavy wooden door slammed behind him. Her head snapped over to where he was and they locked eyes. His face heated, "S-Sorry! Sorry! I... uh... just saw you dancing and thought, 'Wow she looks really good.' DANCING. You looked good D-DANCING." Miles rambled on, the girl quirked an eyebrow and stifled a laugh. He sighed. "Lemme try again. I'm Miles! You're pretty... good at dancing. That uh leg thing was cool." His face was definitely red by now.

  "Oh. Thanks. I'm Arryn." Neither had moved from their positions. She smiled a small smile.

  "I know!" He said. He meant to elaborate, but in his panicked state, it slipped his mind. She furrowed her eyebrows and crossed her arms. 

  "You do?" She inquired. His eyes widened, he had certainly known her, but she had only met him now. "From what?" Arryn asked.

  "Uh, do you know Barbara?" Miles asked sheepishly, she nodded. "She likes my friend, Chris's best friend, Aaron. Haha Aaron and Arryn isn't that a co-winkie-dink?" He mentally face palmed. 

  "Oh, so on the few occasions you've met her, she'd talked about me?" It was Miles' turn to nod shyly. "Barbara and I are best friends. Is Aaron the one who wore a coon-skin cap in 9th grade?" That got a laugh out of both of them when Miles said yes. 

  "So is that dance for a class or something?" He asked inching closer to the stage. "Because it's very good!" Miles complimented. There was something about him that Arryn liked.

  "No, Its just for fun." She shrugged. Her face heated up when he asked to see it. "You w-want to see it?" She asked in shock. He nodded excitedly, setting down his messenger bag and plopping into one of the chairs.  

   The rest of their lunch period was spent filled with dancing and a lot of craving.

 

* * *

 

 

  "Hey! Man-Tequilla! Over here." Barbara called across the cafeteria like Aaron and her were the only ones in the room. His eyebrows seemed to furrow themselves. He held his brown paper bag tight in his hands and attempted to ignore the blonde.

  "Barb, maybe you shouldn't." Cati started in a stern voice. Barbara just shook her off.

  "Aaron! Come sit with me!" She called, attracting a lot of the cafeteria's attention. His face was red as he kept moving toward Kerry and Chris's table, wondering where Miles was. "Don't get your Mar-keys- and drive away!" She persevered.

  "Barbara, pl-" Meg groaned. Aaron was the center of attention now, the entire cafeteria, silent. Gavin watched from a corner with Griffon, Geoff, and Jack, who'd been making googled eyes at Cati for five minutes. They left Ray and Ryan to their own devices, before coming in, Lindsay and Michael were Missing. 

  "Ms. Dunkelman. The cafeteria is not a play ground. Please stop screaming like it is." Mrs. Jenkins asked calmly, taking no shit from anyone. Barbara pouted and the cafeteria resumed its noise.

  "That's rough buddy." Kerry commented to Aaron who sat down and smacked his face onto the table. Chris snickered and earned a glare from Aaron.

  "I thought you liked her, it seems like she likes you, right?" Chris reasoned. Aaron just shrugged. 

  "We're  _too different_. Ya know? Her dad owns Funhaus Law firm!" Aaron was exasperated. The two boys sighed and continued eating. "I mean, she's funny, and pretty, and wonderful, and nice, and pretty. Did I say pretty twice?" He asked.

  "This is like a game of riddles in the dark, right?" Chris asked, getting a nod of agreement from Kerry. Aaron sighed and ate his lunch of a pb and j, grapes, and water. All while wondering the whereabouts of Miles. _  
_

"Babs, that wasn't funny." Meg scolded. Cati agreed with an adjustment of her glasses. Barbara made an innocent face.

  "What? I was only teasing!" She defended.

  "You already knows how he feels about being in the spotlight." Cati added. "So maybe you should apologize." She said without thinking. Barbara had an evil smile on her face. She put down her lunch of Barbecue, a pun for her name, Dunkaroos, for Dunkle, and Lady Fingers, the closet thing she could get to man.

  "Where are you going?" Meg asked. 

  "Apologizing." The blonde smirked and clicked her heels as loud as she could so she was heard. "Hellooooo!" She greeted when she was sat down next to Aaron and Chris. "What's for lunch?" She asked.

  He felt embarrassed that she saw his sad little lunch. "Uh, nothing." He stated scooping it into the paper bag. 

  "Are those grapes?" She asked grabbing them. She giggled and held them up in the direction of Gavin. "Hey, Gav! People like grapes." She said in a mock British accent.

   A small, "Oi!" Resonated in the cafeteria.

  "Can I have them back please?" Aaron asked quietly. She obliged.

  "Sorry, about this and all that before." She quieted her tone.

  "'S alright." Aaron dismissed it. "Have you seen Miles?" He asked after getting no answer from Chris nor Kerry.

  "Well, Arryn is dancing in the auditorium if that helps." Barbara winked her long lashes.

 

* * *

 

 

  And so, Gavin and Michael, Ray and Ryan, Arryn and Miles, and Barbara and Aaron were the begining.   

  

 

 

 

 

 

  


	2. After after School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this I'm going to start focusing in one couple per chapter. I find that easier. These were just intros.

"But Arryn-" Barbara complained when Arryn insisted upon having Barbara telling her everything she did wrong. "God, you're like my mother." Arryn shrugged.

"Well, how did he react when you sat next to you?" She questioned, taking a swig of water. They were walking home together.

Barbara hung her head, blonde hair pooling in front of her ears. She pulled her jacket tighter around her and pouted. "Not good I guess. He tensed up and shit!" She cried out.

Arryn pulled her black wool hat off and ran her fingers through her hair. The cold made them a light reddish color.

  "Whatever. Sooooo, you met Miles?" Arryn quirked a brow.

"Uh, yeah. He seemed nervous talking to me." She murmured. "Seemed nice though." She continued with a blush that she hid by putting her hat back on. Barbara smirked.

"Nice like normal, or I'm-just-nice-for-your-ass." She teased. Arryn scoffed and playfully smacked Barbara's arm with the back of her hand.

"Babs! Not cool!" She whined. Barbara broke down into a fit of giggles. Arryn felt her arm swing onto her shoulders and pull her close.

"Good thing we're friends, right?" She smiled to the black haired girl. Arryn nodded and put her arm on Barbara'a waist. They were in a sort of hug while walking position.

 

* * *

 

 

 "-And she's a great dancer!" Miles bragged about the girl he'd finally properly met at lunch. His hands were wild at the steering wheel.

Kerry had his hands on the dashboard next to him, and Chris and Aaron sat in the back of the small front of the truck.

 "Arryn? Never seen her dance before." Chris commented. Miles widened his eyes and glanced at him in the rear view.

 "It's like magic when she moves, like she's the only thing that exists." He exaggerated. The truck fell silent.

 Aaron stifled a laugh. "Miles, you've got it bad." Miles blushed.

  "So do you! And Barbie, of all people!" He exclaimed, slamming on the breaks, in front of Kerry'a house.

  "Thanks for the lift!" He said, leaving the front seat open. Miles nodded and threw it back into drive.

  He only got a few yards, before seeing a black haired girl walking with a black haired girl. "Hey! It's Arryn and Barb! Let's give 'em a ride!" Miles said excitedly.

He rolled the window down and called to them, ignoring Aaron's protests. "Hey, Girls! Want a ride?"

Arryn graciously accepted, while Barbara said a small, "Hell yes!" Arryn climbed in next to Miles, and Barbara sat next to Aaron who was squished between her and Chris. "Thanks, it's cold as dicks out there." Barbara snickered.

  Aaron blushed when her hand rested on his thigh, which she didn't seem to notice.

  "Yeah, and it's Been a pretty chilly year all around!" Arryn agreed. Miles spied her out if the corner of his eye. Chris was next to be dropped off, then both Aaron and Arryn so Barbara and Miles were left. "We should totally set each each other up." Barbara smirked non-cholantly.

Miles smacked the wheel in agreement. "Could you? That'd be GREAT!" He exclaimed.

"Just make sure Aaron doesn't hate me."

"He doesn't. Trust me." Miles told her before they arrived at her house.

* * *

 

 

"Micool! Just lend me your jacket!" Gavin begged the shorter man. Michael just jabbed him with his elbow. 

 "Not my fault that you forgot yours, dumbass."Other people at the bus stop stared. Their school had no bus so they took the public one. 

  Gavin whined, "But, my _lovey little Micool._ I didn't bring mine." Just then the clouds broke and a light drizzle began. "See? The whole  **universe** is against me!" Michael rolled his eyes.   


  "If I give you the fucking coat, will you shut up?" Gavin pretended to think about it. He nodded vigorously. "Here, then!" Michael took his brown leathery jacket off and threw it at Gavin.

  When the Brit put it on, Michael's body heat warned him up further. And the fact that Gavin could now see Michael's muscles clearer. "U-uh are you cold?" Gavin asked, tilting his head.

  Michael clenched his teeth and shut his eyes. "Obviously, I gave you the only thing kee-" Michael opened his eyes when he felt a scarf get twirled unto his neck. Gavin's green scarf.

  "All you had to do was say so, you dope." Gavin whispered in his ear. Michael's face heated pretty quickly after that. 

  On the bus Michael wanted to be as close to Gavin as he could. He made sure their legs were touching and that their hands touched.

  "Micool-" Gavin started softly, they locked eyes. They stared at each other in silence. "D- do you want to come over to my house?" He asked nervously.

  "Oh. Uh, sure." Michael said. They looked away. The rest of the bus ride was spent in silence.

 

* * *

 

 

  "Stop!" Ray giggled, squirming away from Ryan's warm hands. His fingers lightly moving against his stomach.

  "Can't, your laugh is entrancing." Ryan teased, leaning closer. Ray was gasping with tears in his eyes.

  "R...Ry...RY!" He practically screamed, tanned hands pawing at Ryan's. The older boy let up and placed a kiss on Ray's cheek. "My God!" Ray laughed.

  "Yes? What do you require?" Ryan teased. Ray rilled his eyes. "Your laugh is a splendid cacophony of beauty." Ray raised An eyebrow. Ryan sighed. "I like your laugh, a lot." 

  "Oh." Ray said, letting himself be embraced by Ryan. Ryan's large living room was quiet beside the sound of breathing. 

  This winter was filled with love. Just in time for Valentines Day and Prom.

 


End file.
